Vongola Decimo, the sexy crossdresser
by InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge
Summary: AU All27 Yaoi fanfic contains OOCness Crossdressing and uke tsuna. How to make blood fly when armed with lacy panties and a skirt. He's smart, cute, can kick ass and has the boys half of the schools population lusting after him! Hiatus!
1. Prologue

Woooooo this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be nice. This is a crossdressing yaoi tsuna fanfic sooo if you don't like yaoi, Crossdresser!tsuna and Uke!tsuna then I don't think you should read. Anyway enjoy ciao ciao.

Warning: AU contains OOCness and All27

**Disclaimer**: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn in any way

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

Prologue

Tsuna's POV

I yawned drowsily as I stared at my alarm clock, 6:30 it read. I got up and went around my room, getting ready for school and putting on my school uniform ~ girls uniform remember! ~ until I heard my mother yell out "Tsu-chan! Hurry up! I've got something important to tell you." Humming to myself I quickly made my way down the stairs. "What is it kaa-san?" I asked as I focused on the delicious breakfast my mother had cooked. "I've hired you a tutor! He'll be here soon!" she all but squealed in happiness as I pondered out loud "but why do I need a tutor? I'm an A grade student" "that's true but I thought he'd help you make friends" she said with smile. Before I could reply a squeaky voice butted in "ciaossu!" it said. I turned around and saw a fedora wearing man/baby; I instantly knew it must be a man trapped in a baby's body because of the aura surrounding him it was was dangerous but I knew he meant no harm. "My name is Reborn and I'm here to tutor one Sawada Tsunayoshi, may I ask where he is?" Seeing as my mother was too busy squealing in excitement I answered "You're looking at him. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna."

Reborn's POV

I blinked in surprise, I thought I was going to train a boy? I voiced these concerns out loud. "I am a boy" the cute brunette replied nervously, searching into my eyes for any disgust or rejection. "You're a crossdresser" I stated bluntly. "Yes I am, do you have any problems with that?" "None at all" I replied and both Tsuna and Nana sighed in relief, Tsuna suddenly gave me a dazzling smile. I couldn't help but think _'damn my charge is cute.'_

Normal POV ~the tunafish is walking to school~

Reborn popped out of nowhere and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder. "mmm Reborn why're you coming to school with me" "as your tutor it's my job to know everything about you and follow you everywhere" "aah oka- Oh! Kyoko-chan!" "Good morning Tsuna-chan!" "Why're you walking this way Kyoko-chan? Meeting up with someone?" Kyoko blushed "a-ah yeah! I'm meeting Mochida so we can walk together, I've got to go now bye Tsuna!" she gushed and hurriedly walked off. Tsuna let out a loud sigh as he watched her go, "do you like Kyoko? Tsuna" Reborn questioned as they both began to walk towards nami-chuu once more. "No, not more than a friend, it's just her taste in men is horrible Mochida is a lying scumbag who can't keep it in his pants" Tsuna replied concern evident in his tone. "Have you told her that?" "Yes, but her friends started yelling at me about being jealous because I could never get a man like Mochida. Hmph my boyfriend is a hundred times the man Mochida could ever be." _'I wonder who's Tsuna's boyfriend?'_ Eventually the duo arrived at school and Tsuna received wolf whistles from guys and sneers accompanied with angry whispering from the girls. Ignoring it all Tsuna cutely yawned as he walked towards class. During class Tsuna received his recently graded test with a big ass A+ stamped on the front. "oh look, the slut got an A or were you just whoring around in the teachers lounge?" some random girl jeered at him. "Oh and you would know all about being a whore wouldn't you?" Tsuna snapped, the annoying girl closed her trampy mouth for the rest of the lesson.

~timeee skippy to the end of thee daaay ~

As Tsuna closed is locker he noticed a note on it and it read - _I challenge you, Sawada Tsunayoshi to a kendo match tomorrow during lunch at the gym. If I win you and Kyoko will become mine but if I lose I'll never bother you again! Mochida-.__ ' I'm soooo going to whip his ass black and blue tomorrow!'_ Reborn smirked at the fiery look in his students eyes. As they walked home Reborn explained that he was actually the world's greatest hitman and had come to train him as Vongola Decimo. Tsuna was excited at the idea of an adventure and decided to accept. Reborn was surprised at how easily Tsuna accepted, he decided that he really liked this smart, cute and vibrant brunette and was giddy with anticipation at how fun tort- I mean training him would be. He couldn't wait to see the brunettes clothes ripped off during dying will mode. ~ cue smirk~

~~~Next day, lunch time~~~

"Mochida, you bastard! How dare you use me and Kyoko-chan as a prize!" yelled Tsuna angrily as he stormed into the gym. Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked at the scene, _'show me what you can do, Tsuna'_ and watched on from one of his mysterious hiding places. The gym broke it in whispers, the words freak and slut were heard until Tsuna's massive group of fanboys screamed "KYAA kick Mochida's ass Tsuna-sama!" Tsuna walked into the ring (?) and faced Mochida, "It's simple all you need it one point to win" Mochida stated smugly completely believing he would win. The match began and Tsuna beat Mochida into the ground. ~ssoooorrryy I don't think I can write fight scenes~ "Stupid Mochida don't come near me or Kyoko again because I don't want to have to let me boyfriend loose on you. He might just bite you to death." Tsuna smirked at the shaking Mochida. "YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HIBARI KYOYA!" he shrieked "duuuuhh stupid." Tsuna giggled at the faces of everyone in the gym and promptly turned on his heel and walked out.

Later on in the day there was a volleyball match that was going to start soon and Reborn had told Tsuna to join. However sometime before the match had started Tsuna had spotted a certain fluffy yellow bird and knew his lover would be close by. Finally Tsuna spotted a certain skylark leaning against a wall far away from the crowding herbivores waiting for the match to start. "Kyoya-koi!" the caramel eyed boy squealed in delight as he ran over to the prefect and jumped into his arms. He then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of the ebony haired male. Kyoya smirked into the kiss as he latched one hand onto his lovers waist and the other slowly crawled up the creamy legs of the brunette and eventually ending up underneath his skirt and on his buttocks. Tsuna moaned as he felt Kyoya squeeze his ass, the skirt rode up slights to partly reveal lacy purple panties decorated with fluffy yellow birds.~cue nosebleed~ This intimate moment was unfortunately broken up when the whistle was blown signalling the match was about to begin. "I'll see you later koi" Hibari whispered in a soft tone that he only ever uses on Tsuna. "Can't wait, Kyoya-koi" with a quick peck on the lips, Tsuna ran over and the match began. The bloodthirsty prefect turned around to the crowd and hissed "touch my Tsuna and I'll bite you to death" he then glared at the crowd who shivered at the threat and the intensity of the glare.

Aaaaaaand Done! sooo whaddya think? you know you just wanna hit that review button :P next chappie will be longer and there will be some 1827 8027 and a lil bit of R27 and 5927 hope you liked it Yohohoho! (i just love brook of one pieces laugh)


	2. Baths, bombs and one fuckable brunette

Yosh! It's the next chappie that I couldn't help but immediately start working on because I couldn't stop thinking about what to do for the next chapter and because I was distracted I was basically in a daze for half the day. I needed to write it to shut my brain up :P. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the next instalment of '_Vongola Decimo, the sexy crossdresser__.__'_

**Warning!:** Contains smut, fangirl/boy-ism, worship and coma by nosebleed (naa just joking…. Maybe ;P)

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish upon a star I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

'_Thoughts'_

"speaking"

Chapter 1

The tunafish sighed as he flopped down on his bed; Reborn was currently downstairs in the kitchen with Nana. With nothing to do and nobody to talk to, Tsuna decided to let his mind wander but he quickly reminded himself that Kyoya was coming round later. He shivered in excitement but then realised that he was all sweaty from the volleyball match and decided to take a relaxing bath before his boyfriend came. As he opened the door bathroom which was down the corridor from his room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Oh! Tsu-chan what great timing! I accidently spilt some cake mix over Reborn-kun and now he needs a bath but I'm busy cooking right now; Reborn-kun said he'd be fine taking a bath alone but I'd feel much better if you took one with him and make sure he doesn't accidently drown or something. You'll bathe with him, won't you? Tsu-chan" Nana pleaded. Tsuna seemed to contemplate for a moment, _'although he is a man trapped in a baby's body he's still just a baby at the moment' _"hai, I don't mind kaa-san." Reborn, who'd kept quiet until now, almost dropped his jaw when he heard Tsuna agree. But because Reborn it too awesome for words all that changed was a slight widening of his impossibly dark eyes. Finally he decided he should join in the conversation. "Oi, Tsuna I'm down here. Hurry up because I don't particularly like the feeling of cake mix." Tsuna looked down to Reborn and had to stop himself from bursting out in laughter when he was how the baby hitman was covered head to toe in chocolate cake mix, instead he let at a cute giggle, motioned for Reborn to follow and the headed inside to set the bath.

Reborn's POV

I tilted down my fedora to hide my face as I let a small smile onto my lips because of the beautiful little giggle my student made. I followed my charge into the bathroom and he shut the door behind me after telling Maman we'd see her at dinner. I watched as he set the bath and suddenly began to strip. I had to contain a nosebleed at the sight of my student's gorgeous body. He had a slender and lithe form with a little visible muscle, a slight curve of the hips, his pink nipples were hard as well as a his face being noticeably flushed from the heat of the room and his pouty, full, pink lips were parted, his soft cock bounced slightly as he moved. Add this all together and you have one fuckable brunette. Tsuna turned around to turn of the taps and coincidently gave me a perfect, unimpeded view of his ass which, by the way was the definition of callipygian(1). "Reborn? Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" Tsuna questioned, snapping me out of my daze. "Yeah Tsuna just get in the bath and wait for me." As Tsuna got in Reborn quickly got undressed and joined him all the while thinking _'stupid bloody arcobaleno curse. As soon as Verde and Mammon finish finding a cure I'm gonna make sure Tsuna can't walk for a week.'_ Reborn smirked at his thoughts and continued to think of fucking the poor boy all the way to Sunday as Tsuna gently washed him. Tsuna got a cold chill down his back when he saw the smirk on the arcobaleno's face and contemplative look in his eye, somehow Tsuna knew that look wasn't going to be good for him, or at least his ass. Suddenly to the twos surprise the door slammed open to reveal a grinning Nana with a camera in hand taking pictures of Tsuna and reborn. She then squealed at the moeness of the scene and ran off to print the pictures. Both Tsuna and Reborn couldn't help but wonder if spilling the mix Reborn was really an accident. Who knows? Maybe Nana was a fangirl in disguise. Both grimaced at the thought.

Later on that day (Tuna's bedroom)

Tsuna squirmed as he patiently waited for his lover. He was all alone in the house because Nana had gone to sleep round a friend's house for the night and Reborn said he had a meeting with an associate~does his hair resemble an octopus by any chance?~ and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. He giggled and blushed realising that with everyone gone he had the prefect to himself and would probably be limping the next day. Lost in his thoughts he absentmindedly watched a lone cloud drift along the orange sky. ~Yohoho! Couldn't help myself~ Suddenly there was a soft thud as Hibari landed on his window still and climbed into the room.

Hibari's POV

My breath hitched at the sight of the sexy little bunny in front of me. He was wearing a dark purple, sleeveless, lacy, silk nightgown that barely covered his perky little ass. It clung to his body, showing off his curves and I could see his nipples through the material. _'Damn'_ was the only thought running through my head. It took every ounce of my control to not just jump the chocolaty eyed boy right then. However I couldn't stop the predatory smirk that crossed my face as I thought about it though.

Tsuna's POV

I let out a small whimper when I saw the predatory smirk cross Kyoya-koi's face. I find it sexy when Kyoya shows his dominance and he damn well knows it. "Kyoya-koi" I whispered seductively. There was an immediate reaction as he wrapped his arms around me and laid me down on the bed, suddenly a pair of lips came crashing into mine. I moaned as Kyoya slipped his tongue into my mouth and began to map out every inch. His hands slipped under my nightgown and ever so slowly began to slip it over my stomach and head, caressing my body all the way. Once it was finally off he quickly removed all his clothes so we were both naked and lying against each other. I moaned as he attacked my neck, slowly nipping his way down my body and to my cock. "ah-Aaah!" He put my dick in his mouth and any resemblance of control I had was quickly lost to his hot mouth and skilled tongue. I squirmed and writhed about as he licked up and down my shaft, flicking his tongue over the tip. I couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed his name as I came. He spat out my cum and used it to lube his finger; he spread my legs and shoved in his forefinger. I groaned at the feeling, he quickly found my prostrate and caressed the bundle of nerves making me feel stars. Before I knew in he had three fingers thrusting in and out of my ass. Being impatient he removed the fingers and I whined and pouted slightly at the loss, he chuckled at my reaction. He lifted my legs over his neck and with the back of my knees on his shoulders, using the last of my cum he lubed up his cock. Then he positioned his monster of a dick at my waiting hole and abruptly snapped his hips forward and didn't stop until he was balls deep. I mewled in pain and he stilled to let me adjust, "Kyoya, please move now!" I all but demanded. Grinning he leaned down to give me a mind-blowing kiss and he began to move. He gave quick but deep thrusts hitting my sweet spot every time. That had me chanting his name as If it was the only thing that would keep me sane. I could hear him growl out my name inbetween the moans. He lowered his head to lick my nipples, he sharply bit down on one. Sucking on it until he was satisfied all I could do was moan loudly in pleasure/pain. Never breaking his stride he did the same to the other nipple. As I felt the clenching sensation in my stomach intensify and moaned out "K-kyoya-Ah! I'm g-going to..!" "Come with me" he grunted. He began to stroke my neglected dick, that pushed me over the edge and I came screaming as the waves of pleasure from my orgasm hit me. I felt him burrow his body into mine as he came deep inside me, I shuddered at the pleasurable feeling. We both collapsed of exhaustion and he wrapped his arms around me possessively. When we'd finally gotten our breath back I turned around to face him while smirking deviously. Seemingly reading my mind he flipped me over and we began screwing like bunnies for most of the night.

Normal POV ~time skippy ta the next day~

Tsuna groaned as he heard his alarm clock ringing in his ears. He tried to snuggle further down into the enveloping heat behind him, but as the sunlight streamed onto his face he realised he had no choice and with much reluctance got out of bed to take a shower and prepare for school. He moaned softly when he felt the reminder of last night slip down inbetween his thighs. As he made to go to the shower he heard a growl from behind him and turned to see lustful gaze of his lover. "Mmmh Kyoya-koi if you keep staring at me like that we're going to be late for school" "if its for you then I believe I can make an exception" and with that began a few rounds of early morning sex.

School ~class has begun, naughty tuna for being so late :P~

Tsuna slammed the door of his classroom open, his face was flushed and his uniform slightly awry. "Oh hello Sawada! How nice of you to grace us with you presence twenty minutes after class has begun!" Nezu-sensei started to rant and rave about how he was a model student and had never been late in all his life. About five minutes in to the lecture, Tsuna interrupted the fake teacher "sorry, Nezu-sensei but I had business with the disciplinary committee and if you want to find out more I suggest you go question the head prefect" Tsuna gave an innocent little smile at Nezu's shaking form. "I-its F-fine just go to your seat now!" As Tsuna walked to his seat he saw an silver-haired student scowling at him. He tilted his head in confusion and the boy's cheeks gained a pink tinge but he didn't stop glaring which gained him dark looks from all of Tsuna's fanboys. All throughout the afternoon Tsuna could feel his the his eyes practically burning holes onto his back.

Lunch Time ~its time to meet Goku-chan!~

Tsuna was limping behind the school building, trying to avoid crowds. ~full of fanboys and bitchy girlies, poor tuna~ He saw the silver-haired boy walk up to him with what seem like… dynamites? In his hands. "Somebody like you could never be Vongola Decimo!" he shouted at Tsuna. "Why not? I think I have just as much chance as anyone else" Tsuna replied "because you're a filthy crossdresser!" he yelled angrily and just as Tsuna was about to give the fool a piece of his mind, Reborn came out of nowhere and landed on Tsuna's shoulder. "That is smokin-bomb Hayato Gokudera he's a hitman I called over from Italy" "Reborn! Does that mean you want me to defeat him?" Tsuna questioned, "Reborn-san! If I defeat this guy will I become Vongola Decimo?" "Yes to both questions" Reborn jumped of Tsuna's shoulder and into a tree. "Die, you disgusting crossdresser!" Gokudera began to throw bombs at the poor brunette. With no time to properly dodge, Tsuna ignored the pain in his hands as he put the fuses out. After a few minutes of this Tsuna got tired of this and began to weave between the bombs and make his way towards the bomber. Seeing this Gokudera got increasingly irritated and prepared a bigger attack "Double bombs!" he yelled and although he threw twice the amount they were all dodged or extinguished with ease. "Triple bombs!" but as he was about to throw them he dropped a few. _'So this is how I die huh? Lame' _he closed his eyes and prepared for death. Tsuna broke out into a sprint but knew he wasn't going to make it in time. Reborn smirked, this was the moment he'd been waiting for, _'show me you dying will, Tsuna.'_ A red bullet from a certain green gun whizzed through the air and hit Tsuna on the forehead, time seemed to slow down as the brunette fell backwards. _'If only I could've saved Gokudera in time'_ Tsuna jumped back onto his feet and raced towards the silver hot-head "REBORN! I'll save you with my dying will!" he tackled the temperamental takoyaki out of the bombs range just as they exploded. The silverette opened his eyes to see that he was very much alive and was currently being straddled by the fully-clothed Decimo. Tsuna quickly stood and stepped back a little to give the bomber his space. Suddenly stars appeared in Gokudera's eyes _'and are that? Puppy ears and a tail?' _" You're definitely the Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry I attacked you I just wanted to test you! I don't really want to be the Vongola Decimo but please can I be you right hand man!" he rambled about how amazing the Jyuudaime and begged to be a part of the family. "Mmm what do you think Reborn?" Reborn, who had jumped into Tsuna's hair, replied "he would be a great asset to the familglia and a good right hand man" but inwardly Reborn felt like banging his head against a wall, _'why hadn't Tsuna's clothes come off?' _"Ah Gokudera-kun stop banging your head against the floor, I accept you into the family" "arigatou! Jyuudaime" Gokudera looked up from his bowing position while crying tears of joy but as he did a breeze suddenly lifted up Tsuna's skirt to reveal tight red panties with cute octopuses printed on them. Gokudera flew backwards and passed out from bloodloss._' How__ do I explain to Kyoya-koi that the guy who tried to kill me is now my right-hand man?' _Tsuna mentally shrugged and began to drag the comatose delinquent to the infirmary.

Aaaaand done! I know I said last chapter that I'd put in some 8027 but i decided to save that for the next chappie. I'll probably also introduce Lambo in the next chappie cuz he came right after yama-chan right? just so ya know the arcobaleno will probably be attracted to Tsuna and once I've finished with the guardians ill be introducing the Varia and then its Primo time :P but that wont be happening for awhile obviously. Anyways hoped you enjoyed my chappie Goodbye! Kora!


	3. Tsuna looks sexy in undies

OHMIGOSH sssssssssssooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for like 3-4 months! ! I feel ashamed. Let me tell you I found introducing Yama-chan reeeaaaallllyyyyy hard! But enough delay, let the 3rd chapter begin!

**Warnings: Contain Sexy Tuna, pervert Reborn and a little Yamamoto TLC **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Reborn Tsuna Would be drowning in men so it's safe to say I don't.**

Chapter 3

~3rd Person POV ~afterschool at the infirmary~

"J-JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera woke up with a jolt, frantically searching for his precious jyuudaime. "Ah! Gokudera-kun! Finally you're awake, school ended a little while ago! I was so worried about you. The nurse said you'd lost serious amounts of blood." Tsuna looked at Gokudera with concern in his chocolate orbs. Gokudera turned a deep cherry red while remembering the reason he passed out. "Gokudera-kun Gookkuuddeerraaa-kun?" _'Why isn't he answering?'_ Tsuna thought, slightly miffed about being ignored. Suddenly he had a very devious idea, "Hayato-kun" Tsuna whispered seductively, close to the bombers ear. The-already-cherry-tako turned to see his boss with half-lidded eyes, slightly flushed cheeks and saying his name in a way that made a tent in his right-hand man's boxers. "H-H-H-H-HAI JYUUDAIME!" Tuna-fish giggled at the cute reaction from his unofficial right-hand man. "Let's go home ne?" he tilted his head and gave a little smile.

-Time Skippy! - Reborn's POV~ In tuna-fish's room ;) ~

"Good job Tsuna, as of now you have acquired a storm guardian for your famaglia" I looked at my student and if I was any lesser a man I swear I'd be on the floor twitching in a pool of my own blood because the _extremely _sexy brunette was wearing lingerie!. He wore white stocking going up to mid-thigh with lace on the ends and a transparent white with blue trimmings dress with no back. The bottom of the dress was actually more of in the style of a downwards tutu and let me tell you it did not cover more than an inch and a half of his perky little ass.

~The POV of a fully self-conscious Tuna~

I smirked lightly as I saw a little drool come out of Reborn's mouth. Damn I still got it. (A.N Btw tuna won't always be aware of his effect on people but this moment just seemed right ;P) I contemplated whether or not I should tell Reborn the real reason for my attire. Eh, might as well. "nn Reborn?" I said "ah yeah Tsuna?" was his distracted reply. "im wearing this because I need to seduce Kyoya into agreeing with me" "uh-huh okay sure… wait What!"( A.N the reason it's not in shouty capitals is because I just can't imagine Reborn Yelling :/ He's waaay too cool for that.) "well I've found others who I would like as lovers and although Kyo-kun agreed that he would share me it doesn't mean he likes the idea" I pouted and I noticed Reborn stiffened slightly.

-Perverted sun Arcobaleno's POV-

'_Tsuna's open to having other lovers? I'm going to break this BLOODY CURSE AND GET ME SOME TUNA!'_

-3rd person POV-

Suddenly the half-naked decimo's phone rang. "Ara? I wonder who that is… Moshi moshi this is Tsuna speaking" _"ah thank god Tsuna-chan! Something terrible is happening and I didn't know who to call for help and you're the only person who came to mind!" _"hhmmm Kyoko-chan? Just calm down and tell me what's happening"_ "I came to school to see if Onii-chans boxing club had finished and oh god.. It's Yamamoto he's going to jump of the roof! W-w-what should I do?!"_ "Okay Kyoko calm down, I'll be there in a moment." Tsuna turned to Reborn with pure determination in his eyes. Reborn, who with his hitman skills had heard the whole conversation and only nodded while pointing his Leon pistol at Tsuna,. "Go save him with your dying will." "REBORN I'LL GET TO SCHOOL IN TIME TO SAVE YAMAMOTO."

-YAMA-CHAN POV-

I sighed as I took a step closer to the edge. I think I see Kyoko over there, ah well it doesn't really matter. I've been I a slump in baseball recently and now I've broken my arm and the baseball gads have thrown me away I don't have anything to live for. Suddenly a rumbling sound was heard and the door to the roof was thrown open I turned around to see… probably the sexiest thing ANYONE has ever seen. It was Tsuna in lingerie! Damn he looked good. "Yamamoto why're you doing this?" he cried, holy shit were those tears In the corners of his eyes? I turned away to hide my enormous blush and laughed bitterly. "Baseball doesn't want me anymore so now I've got nothing to live for" "YES YOU DO, DUMBASS" "huh?" was my intelligent reply. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER? WONT HE MISS YOU? AND WHAT ABOUT me?... I'll miss you a lot" I felt arms wrap around my chest and something damp on my back. Tsuna cares about me so much.. I what am I doing!?. Abruptly I turn around and hug Tsuna back "you're right Tsuna I am a dumbass" Tears came out my eyes and when we stepped away from the ledge we both began to sniffle and laugh. "Ne Takashi wanna be apart my family and famaglia? I'm going to be the tenth boss of the Vongloa mafia famaglia and I want you to be my rain guardian." "Anything for you tuna!" I laughed good-heartedly.

-time skippy Yamamotos house!-

I sighed as I closed the door to my room; I had a raging hard-on in my pants. My thoughts went back to Tsuna and full realisation hit me that I held a Tsuna in LINGERIE in my arms! OH GOD THANK YOU, but then I thought about what Tsuna said. Mafia I was no in the mafia but if it meant I could help protect Tsuna, my saviour a-and secret crush then I don't think I care.

I looked down at my trousers and decided to deal with my lil problem. After stripping down I grabbed my dick and stroked it slowly from base to tip. I closed my eyes and pretended it was Tsuna who was touching it. As my hand got faster I began thinking of many lewd things concerning a certain brunette. Like Tsuna with his face flushed and begging for more or a look of pure bliss on his face as he sucked my dick. Eventually it all became too much and I came. As my cum spurted over the floor I only had one thought '_Damn I wanna see my Tuna-fish__.__'_

YaaaaaaaY aaaaannnnndddddd done! Unfortunately no lemons unless you count the yamaxsolo there WILL be smut next time and hopefully it'l be done by the end of the week. If you want a specific character for the next lemon im open to suggestions! Ima also put up a poll for who you guys want in the harem! Don't worry you can vote more than once! Just not for the same guy obviously( if you wanna add any guys i missed to the poll feel free to tell me). And to all my reviewers who're finding the sentences abit chunky would you like me to try that thing where you put the convo on different lines? That might make it easier. And to begin the poll I VOTE FOR REBORN PEACE OUT MUTHATRUCKERS. (FYI the poll is at the top of ma profile)


End file.
